


Is the Shaking Necessary?

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first Christmas in the bunker with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Shaking Necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, my kids inspired this. They've been naughtily trying to guess their presents already. We all wondered how Cas would react to seeing someone shake their present before opening it. I told them to write it. But apparently they all have a case of the "it's Winter Break you can't make me do anything remotely productive" blues. ;) So I wrote it instead. Happy Holidays loves!!

The boys sat back in their various spots on the bunker's unforgivingly cold, hardwood floor with mischievous grins on their faces. They both held boxes tightly in their hands. Sam smoothed his hand along the glossy wrapping paper he insisted they buy.

_"It's Cas' first Christmas here," he explained. "We've got to do it right."_

Dean smiled affectionately at his sappy brother while replaying their earlier conversation in his head.

The brothers each held their presents next to their ears and gave them a small shake.

"What are you doing?"

The angel's inquiry broke them from their childlike state.

"Running for office Cas. What does it look like?" Dean deadpanned. "We're exchanging gifts remember?"

Cas furrowed his brow. His slight irritation took a backseat to his wonder.

"But why are you shaking them?"

Sam laughed. "I don't know man. To listen and try to figure out what's inside I guess."

Cas tilted his head even more perplexed than before.

"I don't understand. Can't you just open them? Is the shaking necessary?"

Dean scoffed. "Is any of this necessary Cas? Just open your damn gift and smile, would ya?"

Cas looked down solemnly at the box in his lap. It was covered in shimmering blue paper, adorned with silver snowflakes.

_"It's classier than your damn reindeer and candy canes Samuel."_

Cas remembers Dean saying.

"Wait. Let's all open them at the same time." Sam decided.

"Yes ma'am," his brother teased.

~*~

_The week before Sam had placed each of their names on a scrap of paper and tossed them into an old fedora he found gathering dust on a shelf in the Men of Letters endless barrage of storage units._

_"We each pull a name and get that person a present."_

_"I know how Secret Santa works Sam," Dean complained, "I said **why**."_

_"I'm explaining it to Cas, dumbass," Sam shot back. "And because, it'll be fun. Come on, Grinch."_

_Cas looked on in confusion but did as he was told._

_"I don't understand. Does this mean I buy myself a gift?"_

_The brothers sighed. It took three tries for no one to get their own name._

_"Alright. Convenience store gifts. And no telling anyone who you have."_

_"But there's only three of us so..." Dean began but Sam cut him off._

_"Don't spoil it for him Dean."_

~*~

"Okay, on three," Sam began.

"One...two..three!"

They each tore into the wrappings in their own way. Dean ripped his completely off in one swoop revealing a plain box containing a quart of oil, a set of cedar air fresheners, two protein bars, a pack of menthols, and a pair of fuzzy dice. It was impossible to tell a gag gift from a useful one and that made him grin wildly. He knew exactly who his anonymous gifter was.

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam tried to keep the mystery going. "How do you know it's from me?"

"Seriously?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

Sam opened the end of his wrapper and slid the box out. It contained a book light, a spiral journal, and a pack of ball point pens.

"Cas, this is really nice. Can I ask...what made you pick out these for me?"

Castiel ceased pulling at the tape on his present and looked at Sam.

"I've seen you squinting at your books on a drive home at night. I assumed the light could assist you." Cas said plainly. "And you are very thoughtful. I think that's worthy of keeping a record. I know you have your computer, but I hoped the pen and paper would be a sufficient alternative."

Sam smiled at how mechanical Cas sounded. The angel didn't realize how easily he seemed to be picking up on the sentiment of gift-giving.

Cas resumed slowly peeling away at the tape securing his hidden treasure. His box was small and fit in his hands perfectly. He acted as though tearing the paper would somehow void the whole deal and Dean finally snapped.

"Goddamnit Cas," he groaned, "open it."

As the wrapping slid from its place Cas removed the lid from the little box and retrieved the item from inside. He held in his hand a brown leather wallet.

"Open it," Dean said hoarsely as if someone had just stolen his voice.

Cas unfolded the wallet and tucked inside, under the protection of clear plastic lining, was a photograph of the three men. They were sharing a moment that Bobby, rest his soul, had decided to snap a picture of for some reason.

 _Dean was leaning against the impala with Sam sitting on her to his right. Cas was standing to the left. They looked happy._ _All sharing a laugh that none could remember having._

Dean took the wallet from Cas and showed him the basic principle of it.

"Money goes here, look I even threw a few bucks in it to get ya started. And your ID goes here, fake obviously..." He rattled on avoiding eye contact. "...and this spot, this is for family photos Cas. I threw one of those in too."

When Dean looked up he caught Cas expression and felt a tinge of worry swell in his chest.

"If you don't like it I can take ya up to-"

"I love it Dean," Cas cut in, "it's wonderful."

Sam added, "it really is perfect Dean."

"Shut up. Both of you." Dean warned. "Can we end the feels fest and put a nail in this whole 'Cas first Christmas' crap please? This much estrogen is gonna stain something."

Cas looked utterly lost and Sam let out a riotous laugh that sent a wave of warmth through the room. Dean bit back a smile aimed at both of them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked when he caught his breath.

"Sure. I get to pick. You two get snacks and meet me in your room."

"Fine," Sam said flatly, "but pick something Christmas-y."

Dean sighed.

"For Cas," Sam added.

Dean looked at the angel who seemed so small at the moment. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. For Cas."

When Sam and Cas stepped inside Sam's room minutes later Dean was pressing play on his favorite December flick.

"Really Dean?" Sam sassed. But Dean just smiled.

So Sam just rolled his eyes and sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Cas settled in at the headboard with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and handed Dean a beer.

Sam conceded, "Die Hard is a Christmas movie."

"Yes it is Sammy, yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that with only three people, there's not much "secret" in this secret Santa exchange. But the way I see it, Cas wouldn't be focusing on who got /him/. He'd be too busy taking his job as gifter very seriously. Sam agrees. ;)


End file.
